


Mackenzie The Werewolf: High school addition

by PurpleGemStoneT



Category: Havenfall is for Lovers (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F, There will be smut in later chapters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 19:28:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19026409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleGemStoneT/pseuds/PurpleGemStoneT
Summary: Starting High School was just the beginning of your problems, your day goes from bad to worse as the day goes on that is until a certain green-eyed female changes everything.As the two of you grow closer and closer there is something sinister on its way toHavenfall, will the two of you be strong enough to face it on your own or will it overtake the small town, you both love?Follow along as we discover what it is like to love and what is worth fighting for.





	Mackenzie The Werewolf: High school addition

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Everyone is a teenager or a young adult.

Waking up for school this early in the morning should be a crime, I thought as I smashed the alarm button down. Groggily I walk to the bathroom and take a shower. Once that was done I walk back into my room for a change of clothes, letting the towel drop to the floor I quickly get dressed in a white and blue shirt with black skinny jeans and converse. It was a simple outfit, nothing flashy or revealing.

Satisfied with my outfit choice I go to work with my long chestnut hair, brushing it back and pulling it into a high ponytail.

“Y/N! Hurry up, you and your sister will be late for school!” Grandma shouted from the base of the stairs.

At hearing this I quickly run down the stairs while pulling on my backpack to my shoulders, my ponytail swaying left and right with every quick move I make.

As my shoes make contact with the floor I sprint for the door, “Bye Grandma! I'm taking the truck!”

“Wait for me~” A higher pitched voice calls but I ignore her knowing full well that Grace could still catch the bus and honestly I wanted some space from her today. Today is the first day of the new school year.

I quickly hop into my truck and slam the door shut, once the truck was started and I am about to speed off the front door swings open and my little sister comes rushing out like a banshee was after her. Her darker hair spilling past her shoulders as she rushes the truck with wide eyes.

I curse under my breath as I unlock the passenger door and shove it open, I take notice of the relief that shows on her face as she sprinted the rest of the way to the truck slower and hopped in.

“You were going to leave me.” She states as she slammed the door shut and buckled up.

“No, I was just starting the truck” I lie easily, not wanting to hear her complaining the whole drive to Havenfall High.

The drive is filled with Grace’s excited chatter about what she wants this year to be like and her guesses on what classes she was going to have to take. I do my best to ignore her by focusing on driving. The fields roll by as I drive, my gaze wanders over to the forest where I knew the lake was. I stare for a moment then look back at the road as I drive past towards town.  
Already wanting this day to be over, it had been only a year since our parents died but the sympathy of everyone’s gazes was enough to drive me up a wall with annoyance as I wanted to scream at them to stop looking at me altogether.

 

Pulling up to the school I quickly park the old truck and hop out, pocketing the keys I slam the door shut, not even bothering to lock it since there was no way in hell anyone in their right mind would take this old beat up truck.

As Grace and I walk towards the building her happy chatter doesn’t relent until we’re in the building and she sees her handful of friends, whom she rushes over to greet with a bright smile.  
I watch her for a moment, a few seconds really, envious that she can be so cheerful. I reach up rubbing my collar bone and chest in hopes of brushing away the ache that forms there every so often. I turn away, walking to the front office for my schedule.

I ask the woman sitting at the desk for my schedule, try to ignore how her eyes light up with recognition and sorrow for me. I snatch the piece of paper from her and walk out of the office only to bump into someone.

I groan as I stumble backward rubbing my nose, the impact has caused it to bend ever so slightly enough to cause discomfort and slight sudden pain but I knew it wasn’t enough pressure to break it. I blink open my eyes as I look up and catch sight of the most stunning green eyes I had ever seen in my life, the depths had flecks of gold in them causing the stunning green to seem to glow with something hidden deep within.

“Are you okay? Nothing broken right?” the owner of the green eyes ask rubbing her chin, I must have run into it.

My eyes pullback on focus causing me to take in the rest of the face of the owner, it was non-other than Mackenzie Hunt the softball captain of HavenFall High. I felt something graze my arm and when I look down she quickly retracted her hand seeming surprised she reached out in the first place.

I reach up rubbing the back of my neck as I offer a weak smile and chuckle, “Yeah I’m cool.”

A flash of relief filled those emerald eyes as she smiles “That's good, okay well cya around.”

I watch as she walks into the office, turning as she walks past me. To chat with the woman behind the desk, I hear her say ‘mom’ making my eyes grow wide realizing I interacted with her mother without even realizing it.

Shaking my head I quickly walk to my first class, ignoring the stares as I walk past people in the hallway. I could already tell today was going to be a long day.


End file.
